


The Long Con?

by pennysparrow



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Running into an art thief on a casual afternoon at the Metropolitan Museum of art was not on Katherine's to-do list.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Long Con?

**Author's Note:**

> So [Carbon65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65) and I have a Newsies Leverage AU that I need to pay more attention to this year and idk but this happened the other day? It fits somewhere between Kath and Jack meeting up for the first time post college and them teaming up for good.

Katherine wasn’t the type to keep tabs on her exes. Really, she only did that to one person and, well, an art thief with one of her favorite people for a kid brother who also just so happened to know her most closely guarded secret? She had good reason to keep tabs on Jack Kelly. And he wasn’t supposed to be in New York. So, she was allowed to feel a little rattled when she’d followed a mid afternoon whim to take a spin around the Egyptian wing at the Met and saw him standing by the canopic jars. 

She sidled up to him and was only a little proud to see him jump when she spoke. “I thought you were in Portland?” 

When Jack turned to smile at her it was with that Look. The cocky smug one that made her roll her eyes the first time they’d met. “Nate retired. And my skills were better spent elsewhere.” 

Katherine raised a brow. “Neal finally ditch his new best friend?”

That made him laugh and a few people turned to look at them in the quiet gallery. “He wishes. Nah, I’m here no strings attached.” 

Narrowing her eyes, Katherine studied him. That wasn’t like Jack, or at least not the Jack she knew. He wanted to be as far away from New York as he could get at any given time. Dropping into the city just because? Didn’t track. 

He’d returned his focus to examining the plaque on the mummification process in front of them but he must have felt her gaze because Jack turned back and scoffed at her obvious disbelief. 

“Can’t a guy come home every once in a while?” 

“No,” Katherine said quickly. Jack laughed, short and a little too loudly. Kath had already rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. 

“Wait,” he called and managed to keep pace with her. Jack’s hand hovered at her sleeve, wanting to catch her arm but not touching without permission. For a thief he’d always been careful about permission with her. He noticed what had caught her gaze and let his arm fall back to his side. 

Taking a deep breath, Katherine turned back to face him. “What do you want Jack?” 

“I know you’re out of the business-“

“No, I just started working alone. It’s easier.” 

Jack nodded quickly. “Right, sorry. Look, I have a job and I think you’d be interested.” 

Katherine raised an eyebrow. She was interested alright, interested that Jack would actually ask for help and her of all people. “You need to be more explicit than that.” 

He rolled his eyes and she could see him getting frustrated. With her or himself or both. “You’re the best I know and this needs the best. And besides, it’s not for me.” 

“We both know I work in details. So either give them to me or I walk and the NYPD gets an anonymous tip about some forgeries that will probably be discovered... oh after I tell them about them.” She was being mean. Katherine could feel it in her smile but she was her father’s daughter in some ways and she hated being ambushed just as much as he did. 

Jack’s expression went flat and she could see she’d pissed him off. A little part of her thrilled at that. A larger part felt guilty. “Dinner. Jacobi’s. Tonight. Please?”

She waited half a breath too long before she nodded and turned to leave the gallery. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack relax and Katherine knew she wouldn’t have gone through with her threat. No matter what, she’d never intentionally hurt Jack. 


End file.
